Legendary experiment
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: ash is out by himself and a guy comes up to him ash being naive follows him and stuff happens story is much better than this summary includes betrayal a hint of reshipping (AshxJessie) and other stuff so ya enjoy THIS STORY IS COMPLETE PM ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS AND CONTINUE THIS OR WRITE MORE


**Ash's 3****rd** **person**

Ash was out in the town by himself, without Pikachu, just looking around when a guy with a lab coat came to him and asked "are you Ash Ketchum?" "ya" "come with me please" "um ok" Ash says then follows the guy "I'm known as Israphel I'm a doctor" "why do you need me doctor?' Ash asks curious "i'll tell you when we get to the lab" so Ash follows the doctor till they arrive at the lab "Now" the doctor said and Ash felt himself being grabbed and pulled down onto a lab table.

"what are you doing" Ash asked nervous and a bit scared "you see Ash you are the only one who is compatible for this test" the doctor comes back in and his appearance starts to change his skin turns white and his eyes start glowing red he now has a tux with gold buttons underneath his lab coat.

Ash was struggling to free himself when Israphel injected him with a sedative a few hours later Ash wakes up and to his great surprise he was back in his room Ash got up and looked in the mirror and saw that he looked completely normal "was that just a dream?" Ash asked himself. Ash shook his head and went back to his bed and saw a note there.

Reading the note it said "Ash ketchum by now you are probably thinking that it's a dream well it wasn't what I did was injected dna of every single legendary pokemon in you I'm sure you will be able to figure out how to transform into them yourself and how to access the powers be careful regular doctors would love to dissect you to see how it works also there are to others like you"

Ash gasped it wasn't a dream Ash gulps scared that night he went to sleep the others had come back and they decided to leave tomorrow morning to head to the next city. The next morning Ash wakes up to misty hitting him with her mallet. He got dressed and they left out of the city. Three days later they fall into a pit.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: "Make it double"

Jessie: "to protect the world from devastation"

James: "To unit all people within our nation"

Jessie: "to denounce the evils of truth and love"

James: "to extend our reach to the stars above"

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare for a fight!

Meowth: Meowth dat's right!

They grab Pikachu and run off "NO Pikachu!" Ash crys out he tried climbing out but could suddenly he felt a warmth coming from within him and he changed into a mew "mew!" he cried out surprised he wanted to get to Pikachu and suddenly he teleported directly onto team rocket's balloon "what is that a mew?" james cries out "lets catch it" Jessie says. Ash looking like a mew grabbed Pikachu then imagined himself back with Misty and Brock. "now how do I make myself look normal" an idea came to his mind and he imagined himself look normal.

Sure enough it worked and he looked normal once more "stay away from us freak" Brock snarled at Ash "what do you mean?" Ash asked "exactly what we said if we had know that you're some kind of freak we would have left you along time ago" misty says "pika! PIKACHU!" Pikachu says which Ash understood as "Stay away from me! you are no longer my trainer!" Ash starts crying suddenly all of his pokeballs open and all of his pokemon left him.

He imagined himself teleporting to a clearing and it worked he laid there on the ground crying hours passed and it was now night time yet Ash couldn't fall asleep suddenly he heard a voice say "is that the twerp" "looks like it" "wheres his friends" "more importantly wheres that Pikachu of his" he hears rustling and heard team rockets voices again " is he… crying?" "Hey twerp where's Pikachu?" Jessie asks

"probably with my ex friends" Ash says softly quietly "ex-friends?" Jessie asks now curious team rocket had always seen Ash as unbreakable always hopeful and happy. "like you care what happened" Ash said. Jessie walked closer to him while James and Meowth sat in the background. Jessie sat behind Ash and started petting his hair. "shh its okay" after a while Ash calms down under jessie's careful petting.

"now why don't you tell us what happened" Ash gulps and says "well I was by myself in the town without any of my pokemon including Pikachu so a guy came up to me and told me to follow him I did and when we got to his lab he restrained me next thing I know I'm waking up in my room I thought it was a dream until I read the note everything was normal until you guys came and I found out I could transform into mew and ya my friends yelled at me calling me a freak and so did Pikachu and all my other pokemon"

Ash expected them to say that he was a freak and go away but they surprised by saying "was the guy named Israphel" Meowth was confused as to how Jessie and James seemed to know some kind of name that Ash confirmed was the guy "ya"

"we met him a year ago and yesterday he called us and said that their was another one like us we didn't expect it to be you twerp" Ash was now confused. "watch" James says as he transforms into a mew.

"he told me in the note that there were others like me" Jessie continued to pet his hair and Ash fell asleep under the soothing feel of her touch. Ash woke up to a voice yelling far off. "Hey Ash your ex friends are coming" Jessie said "you didn't call me twerp?!" he asked surprised

"ya well you're like us now aren't you" Ash nods "pretend to be asleep when they come here you wake up well hide and do something we're going to try and steal Pikachu again" Jessie said telepathically as she and the rest of team rocket hid behind some tree's.

"Ok" Ash replied to her quickly figuring out how to do it then pretends to be asleep as team twerp came into the clearing. Ash 'wakes up' to Pikachu zapping him. He gulps when he sees the expression on their faces it was of hatred and anger and a look that they wanted to kill him. Then Ash hears his new friends voices saying their motto.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: "Make it double"

Jessie: "to protect the world from devastation"

James: "To unit all people within our nation"

Jessie: "to denounce the evils of truth and love"

James: "to extend our reach to the stars above"

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare for a fight!

Meowth: Meowth dat's right!

They grab Pikachu and misty calls out thunderbolt and Pikachu zaps them "Play along" James voice tells him telepathically. "hey twerp why aren't you trying to save Pikachu?" Jessie asks "why would I want to save someone who betrayed me" Ash says "you know lets shock them how bout I grab togepi and then join you" "your willing to steal a pokemon" Jessie asks surprised "sure I'm like you now an outcast" "ok then" Jessie says.

Ash gets up goes over to misty grabs togepi and to her yelling voice teleports to the balloon "how could you betray us like that" misty asks Ash glares at her and says "You betrayed me first" togepi didn't realize that it was being poke-napped.

They deliver the pokemon to the boss who was greatly surprised that Ash decided to join team rocket they leave and continue to steal pokemon they teach Ash how to transform into other legendary pokemon and how to be sneaky. The next time Ash runs into his ex friends he transforms into a mewtwo and said to them "you have betrayed one of your closes friends and for that you must die" two other mewtwo's come out and all three of them use their powers to kill misty and brock which forever made Ash evil.


End file.
